<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mai the Panda by kungfupandagirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075274">Mai the Panda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfupandagirl/pseuds/kungfupandagirl'>kungfupandagirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kung Fu Panda (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfupandagirl/pseuds/kungfupandagirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of Mai the Panda --<br/>...<br/>Mai arrived at the Musician's village, not understanding how she got there, or why her parents weren't there either. When she looked back at her memories at such a tender age of four, all she could remember was the sight of a bamboo village she once ran and played around in, engulfed in the mean, hot licking of flames.</p><p>But when Mai hears that the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five have come to save their village from wolf bandits, Mai wonders if it is time she seeks for some answers.</p><p>*Takes place during "Kung Fu Panda 2" a.k.a. my favorite movie.*</p><p>I don't own the rights to any of the characters, plots, etc. of the "Kung Fu Panda" series. I only own Mai and this story was made for entertainment, as well as personal, purposes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Po &amp; Crane (Kung Fu Panda), Po &amp; Mantis (Kung Fu Panda), Po &amp; Monkey (Kung Fu Panda), Po &amp; OC (Kung Fu Panda), Po &amp; Shifu (Kung Fu Panda), Po &amp; Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Po &amp; Viper (Kung Fu Panda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mai the Panda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1 -- What is my Destiny?</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing Mai despised, it was loud noises.</p><p>There was something about it that not only caused the panda to flatten her ears, but it also brought an unexplainable chill up her spine. So when the roof above her began shaking, she immediately ran outside to find out what was happening, but she didn't make it two steps before she barely caught sight of something flying towards her face, and just narrowly missed the large arrow that pierced the wall with a loud CRACK. Looking up, she saw that the arrow was attached to some rope, and that the rope disappeared above the clouds.</p><p>Without warning, more arrows came flying down and struck the sides of houses and the grounds before the village. All around Mai, the villagers were in a frenzy. Each time they tried to get away, an arrow would strike the ground in front of them, cutting them off. Then, as if it couldn't get any worse, grey and hunched-over wolves came bearing down the ropes until a whole pack landed before Mai and the villagers.</p><p>"Get all the metal you can find!" A wolf barked, his left-bruised eye making him stand out among the rest.</p><p>Mai hid behind some crates to make sure she wasn't spotted, and watched frozen in horror as the wolves began to barge into some of her friends' houses, chasing away the rabbits and pigs who chose to hide away there, rudely snatching away all their metal bells and gongs (that made the most shrilling noises that made Mai want to claw her ears out). She knew she had to do something.</p><p>Suddenly, a growling noise came from next to her.</p><p>"What a pretty little panda." A wolf growled, nameless, his beady claws opening and closing. "But wait... that's not possible..."</p><p>"I guess you're a good start as any." Mai mumbled, wondering if she should ask the wolf "what's not possible" but then deciding she'd rather not interrogate a mad wolf that was trying to ransack her village. 

The wolf lunged without warning but Mai quickly side-stepped, kicking the wolf hard in the side, which made them land roughly on the crates she was hiding in, and knocking it unconscious. After that, Mai circled behind house-to-house, trying to take down as many wolves as she could without being as "loud" as she was before. She brought some of the villagers into a secluded house that was in the blindspot of most of the houses in the village, hoping they would be safe there. When she stepped back out, her ears perked up when she heard something strange, wondering if she was hallucinating. </p><p>A wooing that gradually grew louder and louder from the distance, and that unmistakably came from atop the mountains, rang through the air like an eagle's cry and Mai watched in awe as six silhouettes flew through the air just as fast as the arrows that landed on the village, except what landed were not arrows or birds or even falling fruits, but the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five.</p><p>"It's the Dragon Warrior! We're saved! They've come to help us!" Mai heard from behind her, as the animals she saved in the house were all now peeking through the windows and any available gaps.</p><p> "Awesome." Mai grinned, fighting not to jump up and down excitedly. Instead, she crept as close as possible towards the commotion, hoping that she wouldn't be spotted. It was in the centre of the village where a few other stray rabbits and bunnies, and pigs and piglets, emerged out of their hiding and found themselves drawn like a magnet towards the six revered warriors as well. (Though all Mai could think of was how could she miss that many.)</p><p>"A panda?!" The wolf with the black eye bellowed. "That's impossible!"</p><p>Before Mai could question the weirdness of that statement, the Dragon Warrior, Po, started talking.

</p>
<p>"My fist hungers for justice." Then a rumble sounded from his belly, making her sympathize as an all-around hungry panda. "That was my... fist."</p><p>"Get him!" The wolf roared, and all the wolves charged all at once. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>As the adrenaline began to dwindle from the intense fight, there was one last wolf that was left standing — the alpha wolf, Mai finally guessed — and Mai stood in shock as she watched him slug Po with his sledgehammer before she could warn him. The alpha wolf got away, and Mai clenched her fist to keep from cursing out loud. She watched as the panda was lifted back to sit up by Mantis, and the rest of the Furious Five gathered around the Dragon Warrior concerned for their friend.</p><p>Mai could only see Po's face uncharacteristically contort into anguish, before he stood up to run away somewhere.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tigress turned around to her Furious Five, "Come on. Let's help restore order to this village."</p><p>As Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis walked away (like the world's weirdest construction group) to clean up the village, Mai felt the urge to follow the Dragon Warrior, the only other panda who she seemed to have met in a long time. So as inconspicuously as she could, she slipped away from the scene.</p><p>But then she didn't manage to make three steps before her guilt ate away at her and she returned to the village, feeling bad for leaving it behind after such wreckage, but for some reason, she wanted to stay out of sight from the Furious Five, if she could help it.</p><p>Meanwhile, somewhere, in a distant valley, in the home of a murderer, where a great Kung Fu Master was about to meet his end, the murderer's creation of the terrifying metal cannon, melded into the shape of a dragon, spit out a ball of searing hot metal and collided with the great Rhino Master, killing him instantly. The white peacock howled, laughing, as the others stood frozen and watched the scene in horror, his lackeys behind him also rustling uneasily. "Take them away." He hissed, feral. "It has been foretold." His eyes flickered smugly to the Soothsayer, before his eyes glazed up his towering palace that touched the blood-red sky. "Nothing will stand in my way."</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>When Mai had climbed up the mountain, trekking up a familiar path, she wondered what was her next play.</p><p>Suddenly, a whispering voice spoke, causing her to jump and nearly slide down the side of the mountain. </p><p>You must go... to the Jade Palace. It is... your destiny, Mai.</p><p>She looked around, wondering where the voice had come from. She knew it mentioned her name, but as far as she knew, she hadn't asked anyone to tag along with her in this little expedition. But it was almost like a voice she could recall from memory.</p><p>Suddenly, Mai staggered back, her mind flooded with the symbol of what looked like a bullseye, painted blood red, a small circle on the inside, and a ring on the outside, with tendrils sticking out of it like a creature out of one of her nightmares. It pulsed like a violent flickering of a flame, overwhelming her mind. Mai blinked several times to clear the images away, left with more questions than answers to the nonexistent questions.

</p>
<p>However, one thing she knew for sure, she had to stay as far away as possible from the cliffside before she stupidly let her foot slip or something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a kudos! It'll let me know if you'd like to me to write more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>